<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Four were Rough but the Fifth was Easy. by Adavisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532487">The First Four were Rough but the Fifth was Easy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa'>Adavisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first four meet ups were hard and rough. The fifth was something different entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Lowman/Lyla Winston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Four were Rough but the Fifth was Easy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he took her it was hard and rough, just like she’d expect from a man like Happy Lowman. He’d come into her office at Red Woody to drop off some paperwork, and before she realized what happened she was pressed against the door begging him to fuck her. </p>
<p>They’d been making eyes at each other for months but she never expected anything of it. Since Opie had died she felt like she had a sign that said “off limits” glued to her ass. That seemed to have changed that day. Finally. </p>
<p>Happy gripped her thighs just under her ass and easily lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and could feel his jean covered cock pressed against her. She looped her arms around his shoulders as he buried his face in her cleavage, and her nails scratched the back of his neck, making him growl and thrust against her. </p>
<p>He reached under her skirt and ripped her pink lace boyshorts, giving him quick access to her pussy. She unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans, pulling out his hard cock. Happy thrust into Lyla’s slick heat and pounded her against the door. The temporary office walls weren't meant to withstand much of anything so her entire office was rattling but neither cared. </p>
<p>Tig and Juice had whistled and catcalled when they exited the office, but they still didn’t care. </p>
<p>The second time he took her was at a Friday night club party. It was over a month after the first time, and she’d been craving another taste of him. Little did she know, he’d been craving her just as badly. </p>
<p>She’d danced with some of the Red Woody girls, and made a few turns around the pole. They locked eyes across the room and he tossed his head in the direction of the dorm rooms. She nodded and they started making their way through the crowd, headed for the hallway. Both were stopped a time or two along the way, but eventually they made it to the dark end of the hallway and ended up against a wall. At least this wall was more sturdy than the temporary walls at the studio. </p>
<p>It was hot and heavy again. He yanked the top of her dress down and nipped at the top of her breasts. She dug her spiked heels into his ass as he slammed into her. They were each hungry for the other and there wasn’t time or enough focus to bother with niceties or delicate love making.</p>
<p>She spent the rest of her time at the clubhouse trying to keep from flashing the entire room that night. </p>
<p>The third time he took her, they were on lockdown and he found her sitting on the rooftop after midnight. She was wearing a little pink pair of shorts and a white tank top, with nothing underneath. He’d climbed the ladder to the roof in hopes of a few moments reprieve from the noise and chaos in the clubhouse. What he found made him hard in barely a moment. She was stretched out on an old lounge chair, smoking a joint and sipping a beer. </p>
<p>He walked toward her and she sat hrt beer on the rooftop. After taking a long hit, she passed the joint to Happy to finish off. After a couple of quick hits Happy flicked the joint over the side of the building and covered her body with his own. </p>
<p>Happy groaned when he slipped his hand between her legs and found nothing covering her pussy. She was wet for him when he inserted a finger between her folds. </p>
<p>"Come on Killer," she moaned as his fingers grazed her clit, "You know what I want."</p>
<p>Happy rose above her and unfastened his jeans, letting his election free. "Spread those legs for me little girl," he ordered. When she did as he said, he sunk into her in one long, hard stroke.</p>
<p>Lyla wasn't shy, nor was she very discreet, so anyone who happened to be outside the clubhouse heard her grunts and moans as Happy fucked her into the chair. They could hear wolf whistles from down below when she came hard, moaning his name. </p>
<p>Their fourth hookup was a planned meet up at Lyla’s apartment. The kids were gone for the night and she invited him over. The fucked on every surface of her house that night. The kitchen table, the shower wall, her bed, and the leather recliner were all rocked by their rough coupling that night. </p>
<p>Their fifth time together turned out a little differently. They bumped into each other at the diner and ended up eating their dinner together. She leaned over and kissed him after he paid for her meal, and he surprisingly kissed her back. </p>
<p>He offered her a ride on his Harley and they rode up through the hills around Charming and back into the city. They ended up back at a house Lyla didn't recognize so she was shocked when Happy pulled out a set of keys and led them inside. </p>
<p>"Thought you lived at the clubhouse," she commented. </p>
<p>"Nah, I just don't bring bitches to my house," he replied with a shrug. </p>
<p>He poured them both a glass of whiskey and they settled on the couch with a movie. Lyla scooted close to Happy and he lifted his arm so she could snuggle under it.</p>
<p>Lyla sat her glass on the coffee table and climbed into Happy's lap. They kissed slowly, Lyla grinding her hips over Happy's cock. Happy's hands rested on her hips, his thumbs sliding under her shirt and caressing her soft skin. </p>
<p>She pulled her top over her head and then tugged at Happy's t-shirt. He leaned forward and allowed her to help him strip off his shirt. He then gripped her ass with both hands, standing up and carrying her down a hallway to his bedroom. </p>
<p>He laid her down on the bed and kicked off his boots and jeans. He joined her on the bed and began kissing down her stomach. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long legs. He moved slowly, licking and kissing her creamy skin as he exposed it. </p>
<p>Lyla was breathless by the time she was down to her bra and panties. "Hap," she gasped. </p>
<p>He continued to slowly strip her, first her bra and then the panties. When she was bare before him, he kicked off his boxers and covered her body with his. </p>
<p>She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as he slowly slid inside her. Happy held her close as he rocked his hips, sliding in and out of her gently. </p>
<p>They rocked together, hands roaming each others' bodies as they leisurely made their way toward completion. Happy slid his arms under Lyla’s back, holding her close as he buried his face in the side of her neck. </p>
<p>Lyla came twice, moaning his name, before Happy finished. He rolled to his side and pulled Lyla against his chest. "I think I'd like to keep you around."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>